


Promise? I Promise

by Specs_is_an_icon



Category: Blood Drips on Newsies Square (1991), Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specs_is_an_icon/pseuds/Specs_is_an_icon
Summary: Blink and Mush spend their last moments together as Mush dies slowly.----------------Everything turns out happy I swear





	Promise? I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says major character death but I assure you everyone end up happy

“Bl-Blink don't.. don't go”

“Don't worry, I'm staying right here.” “Promise?"

“I promise”

“I'm scared”

“Me too.”

Mush and Blink were on the floor, the former one’s head in the latter's lap. Their hands were intertwined, Mush’s hanging limply. Coughs racked his body, his teeth stained red.

“Its alright sweetheart, I've got you”

Blink's hand moved up to wipe the tears sliding down his love’s face. His own tears were leaving tracks down his face.

Another cough jackknifed Mush out of Blink’s lap. Strong arms held up the sick boy, supporting him as gasps escape him. Blink pulls him closer, the other boys head resting on his shoulder.

“I'm s- I'm sorry” Mush’s voice is raspy and raw, his breaths labored.

“Shh..Shhh.. it's ok.” Blink coo softly. His hand runs through Mush's dark curls, the other grasping his boyfriends hands. He runs his thumb over the knuckles, hoping to comfort the other boy. A whine escapes Mush’s lips, curling himself into Blink’s chest. His hands wrap in Blink’s shirt, anchoring him to the other boy. Using his now free hand, Blink rubs small circles on his back. The coughing starts again, leaving the smaller boy breathless. Its deep and guttural, forcing its way out. Blink pushes Mush off his shirt, laying him down again. Mush whines in response, reaching up to grab the others arm. One hand rests underneath his head, elevating it, trying to stop him from choking. Blink’s other hand worked the buttons of his own shirt, bunching it up into a pillow. There's an indistinct mumble from Mush, attempting to push himself up. Gentle hand forces him back down. Those gentle hands move up to wipe the tears away, then to wipe their own. Blink kisses his forehead and Mush whines once again.

“Kiss me” Mush's voice shaky, gasping for breath. Blink responds by placing his lips on the others, his hand cupping the other's cheek. It lasts only seconds, but there's a faint smile on each pair of lips when the part.

Their smiles don't last long.

Once again, raw coughing fills the space around them. Mush is forced into a hunched position, the weight of his lungs trying to claw out pulling him up. Blink’s hand rub small circles on his back, his face contorted into a look of worry. The coughs slowly fade out, replaced by breathless gasps. All the one eyed boy can do is watch as Mush nearly collapses onto him. He settles back down, resting his head on Blink's chest. Strong arms wrap around his waist, cradling him close.

For a moment it silent, save for the low wheezing coming from the sickly boy.

“Am I gonna die?” The sound of the normally clear, beautiful voice, now wobbly and weak broke the other boy's heart.

“No you're not” The boy soothed, placing another kiss on to the curly brown hair. “Promise?” He turned his head, left wing off Blink’s chest to face him.

“I prom- promise” Blink’s voice cracks, giving the lie away. Mush’s head falls back, his eyes closing softly. Blink slowly rocks back and forth, clutching Mush like a lifeline. Their peace is shattered by Mush's voice once again.

“I love you”

Immediately Blink responds “I love you too”

“I'm tired”

“Go to sleep”

“ But I don't want to leave you”

“Don't worry I'm not going anywhere”

“Promise?”

“I promise”

There's visible fear on the faces of both boys, both scared of the other leaving. Mushs eyes open and turns, placing a quick kiss on Blinks lips. His coughs force them to part, buckling him in half. He resumes to his previous position, of lying on Blinks chest, as the coughs get worse. As suddenly as the coughs started, they end, silence surrounding them again. Mush's breaths are rough and shallow, wheezing on each inhale.

“I -wheeze love -wheeze you.”His eyes close again, breaths slowly fading.

“I love you too.” And with that Mush completely relaxes. The hands grabbing Blink’s fall, limp at his sides.

He's gone.

Blink's calm demeanor crumbles and lets out a gut wrenching wail. His tears fall faster and his hands pick up the fallen ones, placing a kiss to the inside of the wrist.

“No, No, no, no no no…” He slumps onto Mush's body, the light going dim.

And then there was silence.

 

Clapping rips through the air, followed by a few whistles. Blink and Mush rise up from the stage floor, wiping away tears. They look at all their friends, scattered in the first few rows if the auditorium. Everyone is on their feet clapping, tears on many of their faces. They boys on stage embrace and quickly scramble down from the stage.

“Good job boys” Miss Medda calls from the back of the audience.

It isn't hard for everyone to tell who ended up crying. Crutchie did, of course, as well as Davey and jack, but no surprise there. But what was the biggest shock to everyone there was to see the Brooklyn transfer rubbing at his red eyes. “Aww.. has Spot Colon gone all soft on us now” Race taunts a few seats away. “No.”Spot spat back “I just have bad allergies” A chorus of surest and ya rights bubbled around the theatre. Everyone was safe, it was only acting after all.


End file.
